Display users often want to adjust the color of white on their display monitor to suit their personal preferences. This color adjustment is referred to as balancing the “white point.” This color adjustment is often available on cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors, but it is not on liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors, particularly those used in portable computers and other electronic devices such as LCD monitors and personal data assistants. On a CRT monitor, adjusting the relative gains of the red (R), green (G), and blue (B) voltage amplifiers changes the white point. Because CRTs are analog systems, this is accomplished fairly easily. However, LCDs are typically digital systems, such that the RGB colors from them are produced directly by digital to analog converters. These converters are typically ganged together thus changing the gain of a subset is difficult, and would require different driver designs than those currently used. In addition, the liquid crystal cells (pixels) operate within a limited voltage range. To achieve the maximum amount of colors available to be viewed, the entire voltage range should be used. Changing the relative gain of a particular color to adjust the white balance would restrict the amount of the liquid crystal electrooptic curve available to the cell. This restriction lowers performance of the display by negatively affecting the contrast, response time, and gamma. Essentially, the liquid crystal cells act as “light valves” and white balance schemes that change the nature of these valves necessarily change the display's performance. What is needed is an apparatus and method of adjusting the white balance of LCD monitors that does not affect the liquid crystal cells and consequently the performance of the display.